


Fallen Angel With A Feaver

by ketchs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchs/pseuds/ketchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is grumpy and sick, but Dean is there to nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel With A Feaver

**Author's Note:**

> //I was talking to my friend about Cas being sick when human and this kinda happened. Enjoy!

Cas woke up with a stuffy nose, cough, he was also feverish. He managed to shuffle himself to the living room while groaning at his headache. He curled his blanked around his body and plumped himself on the sofa, laying on his side for more comfort, he slowly closed his eyes as the light was irritating his eyes.

Cas hated this. He hated having to deal with sickness, but he was human now, so he had to suffer through it like any other human would. When an angel, he wouldn’t get sick, he wouldn’t get tired nor hungry, but now he felt everything there was to feel and he wished, hoped that a miracle would happen and he’d get his powers back. He prayed to his father, after everything, he still had faith and belief that someone up in Heaven would be listening to his prayers. 

Although, there was one person who would take care of him while down here, the one man who’d been with him through thick and thin, the Apocalypse, he’d always been there, by his side. Although they had their disagreements, arguments, they were stuck together like glue. Two best friends, never leaving each others side if not necessary.

That man’s name was Dean Winchester. The man who nursed Cas back to health, bandaged and stitched up his injuries. Healed him in whatever way possible, told him that he’d help him get through this crap.

Sam had woken up earlier, hearing movement in the bunker, he decided to check around the bunker and found Cas curled up in a little ball fast asleep. As he made his way back to his room he saw Dean.

”Hey, Cas is on the sofa, sleeping.”

Dean huffed, why didn’t he just use a damn bed, that’s what they were supposed to be used for, maybe Cas hadn’t grasped the concept yet of sleeping in an actual bed.

Dean went to the kitchen, put the kettle on and made some morning coffee to wake himself up. He put it down on the side, letting it cool down while he went to wake up Cas.

He shacked Cas lightly, man, he felt like a parent waking up a child for school. ”Cas, wake up.”

Cas responded by groaning in frustrating and clinging onto his blanket for protection but that didn’t stop Dean from trying to pulling away.

It turned into a game of tug of war, so Dean gave up, he didn’t want to continue the childish behavior but when he walked off and saw Cas let down his protection, he swiftly pulled the blanket off in one move.

Cas let out a deep sigh, moving to his other side, not looking at Dean.

”Cas, what’s up man? You gotta tell me or I can’t help you.”

Cas mumbled, coughing a little. ”Deannn.”

”Yeah?”

He turned around, there was sadness in his face while his deep blue eyes glazed into Dean’s. ”My body feels on fire, the light hurts my head, everything, Dean. What’s happening?”

Dean placed his hand on Cas’s forehead, feeling roaring heat, he shortly took his hand off and chuckled. ”Cas, you got a fever. You’re sick.”

Cas tilted his head and then hid himself under his blanket.

”You’re not gonna lay here and die, not on my watch.” He tried pulling the blanket off Cas’s again but Cas hold on with all his strength he had left.

Dean could hear a muffled, ”no” when Cas spoke from under the blanket.

”Cas, dammit! I’m trying to help you.”

He started to shiver, his fever turning down, his body felt like a cold winter’s day. ”Go away, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes, he wasn’t gonna leave Cas like this. ”Stop acting like a child!”

Cas peaked up from underneath the warmth covering him, his voice sounding grouchy, ”not a child.”

”Well be a man about it then! Let me help you.”

Cas let a sound of irritation, ”fine.”

Cas was in a grumpy mood, he didn’t like this feeling, he wasn’t used to this, the nausea, pain. He didn’t want to be the sick one, he was supposed to be the one helping, not lying around, feeling like he’s on a death bed. Maybe it was some form of punishment but human this time. It irritated him greatly that something so small could make him feel like this, so terrible, so weak, just making him want to sleep.

Dean wrapped some more blankets around Cas so he stayed warm and then went off to the kitchen to make some soup, just like he did when Sammy was ill.

It annoyed Cas even more that he could make Dean ill. It was strange who these diseases passed from human to human. Cas didn’t want to make Dean ill, after everything, he couldn’t mess it all up again. Dean was the only one that mattered, he still stayed because of Dean. The hunter’s laugh, smile, it made him happy because he had risen this man, although he felt bad for Dean, Cas had a strong connection to Dean, a profound bond. He felt his emotions and all he wanted was to make him happy.

When Dean returned he sat down next to Cas with a bowl of soup in one hand, and a spoon in the other. ”Alright, open up, huggybear.”

”Dean, I’m not an infant. I know how to feed myself.”

Dean chucked and handed over the soup to Cas.

Cas took little sips of the soup.

It made Dean smile when he saw the angel enjoying his cooking.

'Thank you, Dean.”

”See, being sick isn’t all the bad now, is it?”

Cas shook his head in disagreement, ”I now understand, why you get grumpy.”

”Me, grumpy? That’s bullshit.”

Cas laughed, snuggling up to Dean for comfort. The hunter was warm, he smelt nice. He closed his eyes and kept a smile on his face. After everything, he still loved Dean.


End file.
